Black And White Chapter 1
by chibi si saku
Summary: aku pun sangat senang karena mendapatkan seseorang yang mencintaiku. Namun, apa pendapat kalian jika orang yang mencintaiku itu adalah kakakku sendiri?.
1. Chapter 1

Fic ini aku buat karena hoby, pertama tahu mengenai cerita-cerita fanfiction di web seseorang. Ceritanya begitu menginspirasi, tapi semua tokohnya dalam film naruto, dan tentu saja aku juga ingin buat. Hehe, jadi curhat deh, baiklah ayo mulai (^0^).

**Summary : "Aku Sakura Haruno, seorang perempuan yang di bilang beruntung. Kenapa?, karena mendapatkan kehidupan yang sangat layak, namun bukan murni karena garis keturunan, tapi karena aku adalah anak angkat. Sejak kecil aku sudah sebatang kara, melihat kesengsaraanku, seorang teman karib dari almarhum ayahku mengangkatku sebagai anak. Kini namaku adalah uchiha sakura, entah pantas atau tidak. Tidak hanya itu, aku pun sangat senang karena mendapatkan seseorang yang mencintaiku. Namun, apa pendapat kalian jika orang yang mencintaiku itu adalah kakakku sendiri?. Aku sangat menolak hal ini, namun dia adalah tipe pemaksa. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?. Berharap agar ada orang yang membantuku, atau berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi?.**

**Chapter : 1**

**Pairing : SASUSAKU X NARUSAKU**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, humor, hurt/comfort (maaf jika banyak typo, hehe)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong komen ya *0* (plak).**

/

/

/

/

**Don't like ? (T-T) Don't read! (0)**

**Itadakimasu (^0^)**

/

/

/

/

"sakura-chan, selamat datang di rumah kami" Ujar seorang anak kecil berkuncir dengan riang.

Suasana di kediaman uchiha sangatlah paten dengan kemegahannya, dekorasi yang terbilang professional di buat oleh arsitektur ahli. Barang-barang yang berkilauan akan harganya yang tinggi. Serta kedudukan pemilik corporation uchiha yang terkenal di seluruh pelosok negeri membuat mereka di segani dan di takuti.

Kini di ruang berkumpulnya keluarga, terdapat tiga orang anak kecil sedang asyik mengobrol. Yang satu dengan wajah imut dan rambut di kuncir satu, dialah sang sulung uchiha, itachi. Yang duduk di sampingnya adalah anak perempuan yang sangat manis dan cantik memiliki warna rambut bubble gum, ya, dia sakura. Dan yang duduk menyendiri adalah sang bungsu uchiha, sasuke.

"kita akan tinggal bersama, menyenangkan bukan" Ujar itachi tersenyum lebar.

"iya, aku juga membayangkan hal itu" Jawab sakura tersenyum manis.

"hei sasuke, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya itachi menghampiri adiknya.

"bagiku sama saja, menyebalkan dan merepotkan" Jawab sasuke melirik sakura tajam lalu melenggang pergi.

Itachi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tanda kesal pada sikap adiknya yang tidak sopan.

"i-itachi-nii, apakah sasuke-kun baik-baik saja?" Tanya sakura khawatir melihat tatapan tajam sasuke.

Sontak itachi pun menoleh pada sakura. "tak apa sakura-chan, dia memang seperti itu" Jawab itachi tersenyum ramah.

Sakura pun lega mendengarnya. "syukurlah" Gumamnya.

"baiklah, ayo kita keliling dulu, kau pasti suka" Ajak itachi seraya menarik sakura keluar ruangan. Sakura hanya tersenyum gembira, sungguh apakah ini awal dari kebahagiaannya?.

/

/

/

11 YEARS

/

/

/

Terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan paras wajah yang dewasa sedang melakukan aktifitasnya di pagi hari, yaitu membaca Koran. Matanya menelusuri dengan teliti setiap kata-kata yang bertengger di sana. halaman demi halaman dia buka untuk mencari informasi yang lebih menarik. Namun sepertinya hal yang lain membuatnya buyar dengan aktifitasnya.

"ohayou, itachi-nii" Sapa seorang gadis bermata emerald dengan rambut soft pink sebahunya.

Sontak yang di panggil pun menolehkan kepalanya. "ohayou, sakura-chan" Jawab itachi tersenyum ramah.

"apa sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya sakura seraya duduk di samping itachi.

"lumayan" Jawab itachi seraya merapikan korannya. "hei, ini hari pertamamu masuk Konoha High School, ya?" Tanya itachi saat melihat penampilan berseragam sakura.

"tentu saja, tidak hanya aku, tapi sasuke-kun juga" Jawab sakura seraya mengoleskan slai cherry kesukaanya.

"ngomong-ngomong, di mana si baka ototou itu?" Tanya itachi asal.

Saat itu pula muncul seorang pemuda berparas sangat tampan dengan rambut emonya, muncul di balik pintu besar. Ya, dia adalah uchiha sasuke.

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu" Geram sasuke mendathglare itachi, sedangkan itachi hanya terkekeh pelan.

"ini, sasuke-kun" Ujar sakura seraya menyodorkan sepotong roti yang sudah di oleskan slai tomat.

"hn" Jawab sasuke seraya duduk di bangku utama.

Itachi memajukan mulutnya saat melihat sakura hanya mempedulikan sasuke, sedangkan dirinya sama sekali tidak di beri secuil roti pun.

"hmph, sakura-chan jahat, masa cuma si baka ototou saja yang di berikan roti, sedangkan aku?" Ujar itachi pura-pura marah.

Sontak sakura menoleh pada itachi "gomen ne, aku baru mau menyiapkannya untuk itachi-nii" Jawab sakura tersenyum manis. Dan sukses membuat itachi tersenyum lebar. Sasuke hanya diam dan menyantap rotinya.

Waktu sarapan mereka hanya di temani suara detikan jam dinding. Tidak ada yang berbicara saat makan, hei, bukankah itu memang adab makan yang baik. Kini mereka hanya tinggal bertiga, sudah sebulan yang lalu mereka memutuskan untuk mandiri, mencoba jauh dari keluarga. Setiap hari sakura lah yang berperan sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Dan terkadang di bantu oleh kakaknya ini, lebih tepatnya itachi dan bukan sasuke. Dan sekarang sakura dan sasuke memasuki tahun pelajaran baru di Konoha High School.

"sasuke, di sekolah kau harus menjaga sakura-chan ya, aku tidak menjamin para siswa di sana sepenuhnya memiliki sikap yang baik" Ujar itachi saat selesai sarapan. Sakura hanya melirik itachi yang tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu.

"hn" Jawab sasuke datar.

"apa artinya?" Tanya itachi bingung.

"hn" Ulang sasuke lagi.

Melihat kakak sulungnya yang akan naik darah, sakura segera mengambil inisiatif. "hehe, itachi-nii seperti tidak tahu aku saja, jangankan mereka para siswa di sekolah, kakakku sendiri saja bisa ku kalahkan" Ujar sakura terkikik pelan.

"e?" Itachi kembali mengingat, saat itu dia pernah di banting sakura karena jahil, akibatnya seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku selama dua hari. "kau ini" Gumam itachi sebal.

"aku selesai, ayo berangkat" Ujar sasuke seraya melenggang pergi.

"sasuke-kun, aku ingin naik sepeda saja" Ujar sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

Itachi menoleh pada sakura. "kau kan bisa berangkat bersama sasuke dengan mobil, bukankah jarak rumah ke sekolah lumayan jauh" Ujar itachi memperingatkan.

Sasuke hanya melihat sakura dengan tatapan datar.

"aku bisa memotong jalan, lagipula ini masih pagi, itung-itung olahraga" Jawab sakura meniru gaya para atletis.

"kau yakin?" Tanya itachi khawatir. Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"hn, terserah kau saja" Ujar sasuke yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya sasuke dan sakura selesai menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk sekolah. Sasuke dengan mobil sport hitamnya dan sakura dengan sepedanya. Sungguh kepribadian yang berbeda.

"aku berangkat" Ujar sasuke yang menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"hati-hati" Ujar sakura tersenyum pada sasuke.

"hn" Jawab sasuke seraya menjalankan mobilnya dan keluar.

"sakura, kau juga hati-hati ya" Ujar itachi seraya mengusap puncak kepala sakura.

"_hai_, itachi-nii" Jawab sakura riang. Diapun menaiki sepedanya lalu mulai melaju keluar. "aku berangkat" Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar keluar.

"semoga hari ini menjadi hari pertama yang menyenangkan ya" Gumam itachi.

/

/

/

/

Sepanjang perjalanan sakura bersenandung riang, bagaimana tidak, jalan yang sakura lalui di kelilingi oleh hamparan padang rumput, pepohonan rindang, dan seringkali mata sakura di manjakan dengan pemandangan padang bunga yang beraneka ragam. Bukan taman bunga nasional juga sih, tapi ini lebih dari cukup membuat sakura bersemangat.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan perjalanan, akhirnya sakura dapat melihat bangunan sekolahnya yang baru. Sungguh kokoh dan megah. Tentu saja, Konoha High School terkenal elit dalam segala bidang dan itu menjadikan sekolah ini sebagai unggulan di jepang.

Sakura berhenti mengayun sepedanya saat dekat dengan pintu gerbang, entah kenapa sesuatu di hadapannya membuat dirinya ingin melihatnya secara intens. Di sana, sorang pemuda berjalan dengan santai, penampilan berseragamnya sama dengan sakura, siswa KHS juga rupanya. Bagi sakura pemuda itu berbeda, entah dari segi apa. Mata saphiernya yang cerah, rambut jabriknya yang terlihat (wooouw), kulit tan khas pria, tubuh yang terlihat kekar, gayanya yang hampir mirip dengan sasuke saat berjalan.

'kenapa aku ini?' Batin sakura bingung saat tidak mau melepaskan pandangannya pada pemuda itu. Saat semakin dekat, tidak di sangka pemuda itu menoleh pada sakura lalu tersenyum ramah.

"ohayou" Ujarnya ramah.

Sakura terdiam membatu, mataya seakan terhipnotis saat melihat sosok itu di jarak sedekat ini.

'tampan' Batin sakura kagum. 'tunggu, itu seperti kumis rubah' Sambung sakura saat melihat geretan di pipi sang pemuda. Namun itu terlihat cocok.

"o-ohayou" Jawab sakura gugup.

"siswa baru ya?" Tanyanya.

"i-iya, apakah anda senior di sini?" Tanya sakura balik.

"hm, perkenalkan namaku namikaze naruto, ketua osis di sekolah ini" Jawab pemuda itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada sakura.

'ke-ketua osis?' Batin sakura heran, 'pantas saja penampilannya begitu mengagumkan, ternyata seorang ketua osis' sambungnya.

"perkenalkan, namaku uchiha sakura, salam kenal" Jawab sakura seraya menjabat tangan naruto.

"aku harap kau senang bersekolah di sini" Ujar naruto tersenyum ramah.

"i-iya" Jawab sakura gugup saat melihat senyuman itu. (hei, kenapa lama-lama sakura jadi seperti hinata?).

"naruto-kun" Panggil seseorang di belakang sakura. Sontak sakura dan naruto pun menoleh.

"hinata-chan?" Gumam naruto.

'naruto-kun?, apakah wanita ini kekasihnya?' Batin sakura ragu.

"kenapa berangkat duluan? padahal dokumen-dokumennya kan ada padaku" Ujar wanita itu menghampiri naruto.

Sesaat sakura perhatikan, wanita ini seperti putri saja, dengan kharismanya, warna mata yang sempurna, wajah bangsawan, rambut indigo sebahu, poni yang tertata rapi, dan sikapnya pun terkesan lembut.

"hehe, habisnya aku sudah ingin berangkat" Jawab naruto nyengir. Sesaat naruto melirik ke sampingnya, lalu memperkenalkan sakura.

"hinata-chan, perkenalkan dia sakura, siswa baru di sini, sama sepertimu" Ujar naruto memperkenalkan sakura. Sakura hanya sedikit membungkuk tanda perkenalan.

"aku namikaze hinata, salam kenal" Ujar hinata tersenyum lembut.

'namikaze? lho? jangan-jangan?' Batin sakura menduga-duga.

"dia adalah adikku, semoga kalian bisa berteman baik ya" Pinta naruto senang.

"tentu" Jawab sakura tersenyum ramah. 'lega rasanya mengetahui wanita ini hanya adiknya' Batin sakura.

"baiklah hinata-chan, sakura, aku permisi dulu untuk mengisi dokumen-dokumen ini, jaa" Ujar naruto melambaikan tangan seraya melenggang pergi.

"kakakmu mengagumkan ya" Ujar sakura ada hinata di sampingnya.

Hinata menoleh. "mengagumkan?" Ulang hinata seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"ya, sudah baik, ketua osis, dan ta…" Kata-kata sakura terpotong begitu saja saat innernya memperingatkan. Segera ia membungkam mulutnya yang selalu berkata polos.

"hihi, aku tahu lanjutannya sakura-chan" Ujar hinata terkikik pelan.

Sungguh wajah sakura sudah seperti kepiting rebus, ternyata tanpa di lanjutkan pun hinata sudah tahu apa yang ingin sakura katakan.

Hinata kembali menatap sosok sang kakak yang memasuki sekolah. "sampai saat ini belum ada wanita yang bisa menaklukkan hatinya" Gumam hinata.

Sakura menoleh pada hinata. "maksudmu?" Tanya sakura penasaran.

"hehe, nanti aku ceritakan, sebaiknya kita masuk dulu, sepertinya sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi" Jawab hinata tersenyum lembut.

Sakura tidak menuntut atas jawaban hinata, karena dia memang tidak bisa memaksa.

"ya, baiklah" Jawab sakura tersenyum manis seraya mendorong sepedanya memasuki gerbang.

Mereka berdua pun memasuki sekolah beriringan dengan siswa lainnya. Sepertinya hari pertama sekolah, sakura sudah mendapatkan teman, hal yang bagus bukan. Tapi sadarkah, karena hal itu membuat seseorang yang sedari melihat kejadian tadi dengan mata onyx nya menatap tajam ke arah sakura yang sudah menghilang memasuki sekolah.

"hei kamu" Panggil seseorang di belakang pemuda onyx ini. Sontak dia pun menolehkan pandangannya.

"maukah menjadi temanku?, rasanya kau pantas jadi te…" kata-kata siswa itu terpotong saat pemuda bermata onyx ini menatapnya tajam.

"jangan ganggu aku, berengsek" Ujarnya kesal.

Takut karena tatapan tajamnya, akhirnya siswa itu segera pergi.

Pemuda ini kembali pada atifitasnya, menatap seseorang yang sudah tidak nampak lagi dengan tatapan yang masih tajam dan menusuk.

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, sakura" Gumamnya.

/

/

/

/

To Be Continued

**Aaaaaaaaayey, chapter pertama di story yang, err ke berapa ya, hehe. Akhirnya finish juga. Sakura aku jadikan bermarga uchiha, cocok gax ya? Itu sih terserah pembaca aja yang membayangkannya, hehe. Lalu hinata jadi adiknya naruto dech. Awalnya aku ingin langsung membuat sasuke menyatakan segalanya pada sakura. Tapi kayaknya kurang seru kalau di sekaligusin. Maaf ya (T0T) kalau banya typo yang mengganggu para pembaca. Tapi, untuk kekurangan lainnya aku serahkan pada pembaca juga, agar aku bisa memperbaiki.**

**Hehe, mohon bantuannya ya, chibi tunggu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter : 2**

**Pairing : SASUSAKU X NARUSAKU**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, humor, hurt/comfort (maaf jika banyak typo, hehe)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong komen ya *0* (plak).**

/

/

/

/

**Don't like ? (T-T) à Don't read! (0)**

**Itadakimasu (^0^)**

/

/

/

/

KRIIIING…KRIIIING…

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, dan ini membuat semua siswa segera berhamburan ke sana kemari menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing. Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas yang begitu panjang ternyata masih belum membuat para remaja ini puas rupanya. Terlihat dari semangat belajar mereka yang payah, bahkan kalah dengan anak balita yang baru belajar merangkak (?).

Di tengah kesibukkan mereka, namun ada juga siswa yang tetap bersikap normal. Layaknya kedua gadis berambut _soft pink _dan _indigo_ ini, yang tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan obrolan-obrolan kecil yang di sertai dengan canda tawa.

"Jadi kakakmu _phobia_ wanita genit setelah kejadian itu?" Tanya sakura yang tengah menahan tawanya.

Hinata terkikik pelan. "Iya, bahkan hampir saja semua wanita dia takuti, yaa…terkecuali aku dan _kaa-san_." Jawabnya.

"Ya ampun, ada-ada saja!" ujar sakura yang menghapus bulir air mata karena tawanya.

Sedetik kemudian hinata menghentikan langkahnya, dan hal itu membuat sakura menoleh pada wanita _indigo_ itu.

"Ada apa, hinata?" Tanya sakura bingung.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Bukan karena itu saja, kakakku takut pada wanita juga karena tidak ingin menyakiti perasaannya." Ujar hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Sakura menautkan alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja hinata ucapkan. Bukankah hal yang wajar jika laki-laki tidak mau menyakiti perasaan seorang wanita, apalagi wanita itu sangat di cintainya. Tapi apakah dampak yang di berikan bisa seperti itu?.

"Dia sangat mencintai wanita itu." Ujar hinata menolehkan wajahnya menatap ke luar jendela.

Deg. Sakura kaget dengan penuturan hinata barusan, entah kenapa saat mengetahui bahwa naruto sudah mencintai wanita lain, hati terasa begitu…

Sakit.

Bukankah dia baru mengenal naruto tadi pagi. Lalu kenapa dengan perasaanya saat ini?.

"Sejak mereka bersatu, aku pun yakin jika mereka bisa bersama, tapi…" ujar hinata menggantung kalimatnya. "Umur telah memisahkan mereka." Sambungnya dengan nada lirih.

Mata sakura terbelalak, 'Umur?' apakah wanita itu sudah…

"Meninggal?" Gumam sakura menatap hinata tak percaya.

Hinata mengangguk lemas tanpa menoleh pada sakura. "Sudah lama sebelum hari pertunangan kakak dan dia di laksanakan, dokter memponis hidupnya beberapa hari lagi. Hal itu hanya aku dan orang tuaku yang mengetahuinya, tidak dengan kakakku." Ujar hinata mendongkakkan wajahnya, dan terlihatlah awan yang begitu tertata rapi bergerak seakan sedang menari atas di langit.

Sakura masih menatap gadis _indigo_ dan mendengarkan setiap kata yang telah menjadi sejarah di hidupnya.

"Di saat hari terakhirnya, dengan sengaja dia membuat kakakku marah." Ujar hinata seraya melanjutkan langkahnya mendahului sakura. Tanpa sadar sakura pun mengikuti hinata dari belakang.

"Kenapa?" Tanya sakura bingung.

"Karena selama hidupnya, dia tidak pernah melihat kakak ku marah, memang alasan yang konyol tapi itu penting baginya." Jawab hinata yang tetap melangkah.

Sakura mengerti, memang jika kita tidak mengetahui sisi lain dari orang yang kita sayangi, rasanya begitu ganjal. Meskipun itu adalah sikap buruknya, sakura juga yakin jika dia berada di posisi wanita itu, pasti sudah merasa penasaran duluan. Apalagi…hal itu untuk yang terakhir bagi hidupnya.

"Di saat rasa kesalnya, tiba-tiba kakakku mendapat kabar jika tunangannya…" ujar hinata, suaranya terdengar bergetar. Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Sudah tidak ada di dunia ini." Sambung hinata seraya menghapus air matanya, berharap sakura tak melihatnya menangis.

Namun sayang, sakura tahu itu sejak awal. Sakura pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang hinata rasakan. Apalagi untuk naruto yang mengalaminya.

Langkah Hinata kembali berhenti, lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah yang berbeda, Sakura pun melihat arah pandang hinata. Di sana, tepat di balik pintu besar gedung olahraga, terlihat kakak hinata, naruto. Sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya.

Wajah sakura merona saat melihat keadaan naruto saat itu. Bulir-bulir peluh yang menetes di lekuk wajahnya, napas yang menderu cepat, dan gerakan _slowmotion_ yang penuh semangat untuk memasukan bola di tangannya ke dalam _ring_. Sorak sorai siswa yang menonton di sana pun bergemuruh saat naruto berhasil mencetak gol. Dan di sambut dengan _tos_ ala remaja dewasa dari teman-temannya.

Hinata kembali memperhatikan ekspresi sakura, wajah sakura begitu merona saat melihat naruto beraksi di seberang sana. Perlahan terukir sebuah senyuman lembut di bibir mungilnya. 'Kakak, sepertinya 'hal' itu akan kembali untukmu.' Batin hinata, terlantun indah seperti sebuah do'a untuk sang kakak.

"HOI KALIAN?" panggil naruto di seberang sana.

Sontak sakura dan hinata menolehkan wajahnya, hinata membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan, sedangkan sakura hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"KEMARILAH!" pinta naruto dengan satu gerakan tangan berayun.

Hinata menatap sakura di sampingnya. "Mau ke sana?" tawar hinata ramah.

Sakura sedikit ragu untuk menjawab, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk meng'iya'kan. Hinata pun menggandeng sakura berjalan menuju naruto.

"Ada apa kak?" Tanya hinata dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Naruto mengusap puncak kepala hinata dengan lembut lalu menoleh pada sakura. "Kalian sudah akrab kan?" Tanya naruto.

"Tentu saja kak, sejak awal kami kan memang akrab dan tidak berkelahi." Jawab hinata polos.

Naruto terkikik pelan. "Maksudnya sudah saling dekat?" Ujar naruto membenarkan kalimatnya agar sang adik tidak salah tanggap.

"Ooh, tentu, tadi saja kami saling curhat, benarkan sakura?" Tanya hinata menoleh pada sakura di sampingnya.

Sakura mengangguk ragu, dalam hatinya dia sedang tertawa saat mengingat yang mereka curhatkan adalah tentang naruto.

"Wah baguslah, kalau begitu bagaimana besok kalian ikut kami pergi ke _Disneyland_ yang telah di buka di pusat kota?" tawar naruto seraya menunjuk teman-temannya.

"_Disneyland_? apa benar sudah ada?" Tanya sakura antusias, tidak sadar kalau hal itu membuat naruto dan hinata terbengong dengan sikap sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Kau sangat suka ya pergi ke sana?" Tanya naruto tersenyum ramah.

"Sangat suka, bahkan sejak kecil sampai sekrang, wahana yang pali aku suka adalah…" kalimat sakura terpotong saat menyadari sikapnya yang menurutnya…lebay. Dengan segera di tundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam karena malu.

"Hahahaha, tak apa sakura, itu artinya tujuan kami akan membuatmu senang, kebetulan hinata pun sangat menyukai tempat itu." ujar naruto menepuk bahu sakura, sakura hanya tersenyum paksa.

"Iya sakura, aku juga sangat senang pergi ke sana." ujar hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Yaa, apalagi dengan sang kekasih." Sambung naruto menggoda hinata.

Blush. Kini wajah hinata yang merona, bagaikan buah apel kesukaan sakura, sangat merah. Sakura pun kaget saat tahu hinata sudah punya pacar.

"Hinata sudah punya kekasih ya? siapa?" Tanya sakura yang ikut menggoda hinata, dan itu sukses membuat wajah hinata semakin merona merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Itu, pemuda bercat merah di pipi dengan anjing supernya." Ujar naruto seraya menunjuk pemuda tampan yang juga sedang melihat ke arah mereka.

Sang laki-laki bercat merah hanya mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat naruto melihatnya dengan wajah yang menjengkelkan, menjulurkan lidah dan berkata 'WLEE!'. Tentu akibat perbuatan naruto sang laki-laki bercat di seberang sana menjadi sebal.

"Akamaru, kejar si baka itu!" perintahnya pada sang anjing.

Sontak naruto terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri saat menyadari anjing itu mengarah padanya. Alhasil, dia lari pontang-panting ke sana kemari. Hinata hanya menatap sang kakak dengan wajah 'Kasihan' sedangkan sakura memandangi kejadian itu dengan mulut menganga.

"HENTIKAAAN!" teriak naruto yang masih berlari menghindari Akamaru. Sedangkan sang empu anjing hanya berjalan santai menghampiri hinata.

Karena tidak tega melihat sang kakak yang 'Menderita'. Hinata segera berbicara, "Kiba, tolong hentikan." Pinta hinata dengan pandangan memohonnya. (ya ampun, siapa sih yang gax tergoda? *.*). *di juuken

Laki-laki bercat Kiba itu pun memutar bola matanya lalu menjetikkan jari, "Akamaru, cukup!" perintahnya, dan langsung si turuti oleh sang anjing.

Mata emerald sakura melirik ke arah naruto di tengah lapangan, napasnya terengah-engah. Badan naruto setengah berjongkok dengan kedua lengan sebagai tumpuan di lutut. Sungguh kelelahan rupanya. Setelah itu dia kembali berdiri tegap dan menghampiri kiba. **BLETAK.**

Satu jitakan super mendarat di kepala kiba. "AUWW!" rintih kiba.

"Dasar calon adik ipar sialan!" rutuk naruto yang masih memutar-mutar kepalan tangannya di atas kepala kiba.

Sakura dan hinata hanya cekikikan melihat kejadian itu. Bagi sakura ini adalah hal langka, karena baru pertama baginya melihat kedua pemuda tampan saling melempar ejekan dan jitakan, terlihat begitu konyol dan…harmonis.

Di keluarganya saat ini, memang sering terjadi hal seperti ini, namun dia merasakan hal yang berbeda. Terasa begitu hangat dan…entahlah, seperti bagian hidupnya yang hilang selama ini.

Mata emerald sakura beralih pada sosok pemuda yang berjalan menghampirinya. Rambut emonya yang masih setia melawan arah grafitasi, mata onyx nya yang masih terlihat dingin. Dan…apa itu? para siswi yang bersembunyi di balik pintu olahraga? Tatapan mereka seperti haus akan air (?).

"Sasuke-kun?" gumam sakura, saat sosok itu sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Hn." Ujar sasuke datar, namun nadanya terdengar dingin.

Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menoleh pada sasuke yang menghampiri mereka, tepatnya hanya sakura. Hinata dan kiba pun sama.

"Eh kau? anak baru di kelas kita kan?" Tanya kiba menunjuk sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap kiba datar sebagai jawabannya. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, 'Kita?' batinnya.

"Jangan-jangan satu kelas dengan naruto-_senpai _juga ya?" Tanya sakura.

Naruto yang sedari tadi diam segera menjawab pertanyaan sakura. "Iya." Jawabnya, lalu kembali menoleh pada sasuke. "Namamu Sasuke Uciha kan?" Tanya naruto memastikan.

"Hn." Jawab sasuke datar.

Kiba melirik sasuke dengan tatapan jengkel. 'Orang ini, apakah tidak ada jawaban selain 'Hn'?' batin nya.

"Wah, berarti Sasuke-_senpai_ kakaknya Sakura, ya?" Tanya hinata antusias.

Menyadari jika sasuke akan menjawabnya dengan kata 'Hn' yang mungkin sudah membuat salah satu dari mereka (Kiba) jengkel, sakura segera menjawab pertanyaan hinata.

"Iya, hinata." Jawab sakura tersenyum.

Naruto masih menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang aneh, seperti menyadari sesuatu pada diri Sasuke. Sikap dingin dan tatapannya begitu jelas memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya pada mereka, seperti lebih tepatnya pada Sakura yang bergabung bersama mereka.

Naruto memang bukan psikolog, namun orang biasa pun dapat menyadarinya jika meneliti dengan jelas.

"Oiya Sakura, bagaimana kalau besok kau ajak sasuke-_senpai_ ke _Disneyland?_ pasti akan seru jika lebih banyak orang yang ikut." Saran hinata pada sakura.

Sakura sedikit melirik pada sasuke, ragu akan saran yang di berikan hinata. Rasanya percuma jika mengajak sasuke ke tempat-tempat ramai seperti itu. Namun, tidak ada salahnya jika mecoba, bukan?.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya sakura memberanikan diri.

Sasuke menatap sakura tajam. "Aku rasa kau tahu jawabannya, sakura." jawab sasuke dingin. Dan itu membuat sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya saat menyadari sikap sasuke yang tidak wajar itu. Ada sedikit rasa marah saat sakura di perlakukan sedingin itu.

"Dan kau juga tidak boleh ikut dengan mereka!" perintah Sasuke seraya membalikkan badan lalu melenggang pergi.

Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya, "Ke-kenapa aku juga tidak boleh ikut?" Tanya sakura tidak mengerti.

Hinata dan kiba saling berpandangan, bingung dengan sikap kakak sakura yang seperti itu. Sedangkan naruto masih melihat kejadian itu dalam diam.

"Karena aku tidak suka." Jawab sasuke tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke dengan wajah yang sedih, dia merasa sikap Sasuke semakin berubah dingin di banding dulu jika dirinya dekat dengan orang lain.

"Kau harus memberi alasan yang jelas, Uciha-_san_." Ujar naruto tiba-tiba, nadanya samar-samar menyiratkan kekesalan.

Sakura menoleh pada naruto yang menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Meskipun sasuke tidak dapat melihatnya, namun sasuke tahu dari nada bicaranya.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar sang kakak berbicara dan memanggil nama orang lain dengan nama marganya saja, biasanya sang kakak melakukan itu hanya pada orang yang tidak di sukainya. Bahkan jika terdengar se'formal itu, cukup membuktikan kalau kini kakaknya benar-benar marah.

"Naruto, sepertinya kau juga merasa jengkel dengan sikapnya, ya?" gumam kiba geleng-geleng. (Yoo disco) *di gampar

"Aku rasa itu sudah jelas, Namikaze-_san_." Jawab Sasuke dingin, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mereka ber empat.

Sakura menoleh pada hinata, kiba, dan naruto bergantian. "_Gomen_, sikapnya memang seperti itu." ujar sakura meminta maaf, senyumannya terlihat begitu di paksakan.

Kiba hanya mengangguk memaklumi, walaupun dirinya sempat merasa jengkel akibat sikap Sasuke tadi.

Hinata tersenyum getir. "Sakura, jadi besok…?" tanya hinata meminta kepastian.

"Aku senang kalian mengajakku, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut, maaf." Jawab sakura lembut.

"Apa aku boleh berbicara dengan kakakmu, sakura?" Tanya naruto menatap sakura.

Mengerti akan maksud naruto, sakura segera menggeleng. "Tidak usah naruto-_senpai_, dan terima kasih atas ajakkan kalian." Ujar sakura seraya membungkukkan badannya. "Hinata, aku duluan ke kelas ya, jaa." Sambung sakura seraya berlari keluar.

Hinata melihat kepergian sakura dengan tatapan sedih, "Sakura, aku tahu kau juga sedih." Gumamnya.

"Sudahlah, sakura pasti tahu yang terbaik untuknya." Ujar kiba pada hinata.

Naruto menatap kepergian sakura dalam diam, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan hinata dan kiba.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Tanya kiba yang menyadari kepergian naruto.

"Cari udara segar sebentar, tolong temani hinata!" jawab naruto tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

"Kakak." Gumam hinata khawatir.

/

/

/

/

/

To Be CoNtInuEd

**A/N : Gomen ya aku lama updetnya, hehe. (pdahal gax tahu dari kapan udah jadi). Gax terlalu jelas ya?. Pair nya sebenernya memang ini, namun merasa prolog utamanya lebih cocok pada sasuke. *Aduuuh maafkan chibi yang masih lola ini ya? (T0T).**

**Tapi chibi gax akan buat berat sebelah kok, meski agak ragu takut salah. Chibi akan tetep berusaha. Hehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter : 3**

**Pairing : SASUSAKU X NARUSAKU**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, humor, hurt/comfort (maaf jika banyak typo, hehe)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : 00C, alur gaje cerita buatanku, lebay (mungkin), author masih pemula (maklumi), untuk yang sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfic abal-abal ini tolong komen ya *0* (plak).**

/

/

/

/

**Don't like ? (T-T) ****à**** Don't read! (0)**

**Itadakimasu (^0^)**

/

/

/

/

Hembusan angin di siang hari memang tidak bisa mengalahkan panas cahaya matahari. Apalagi jika di tempat yang tidak terdapat makhluk hijau satu pun (tumbuhan), terasa gersang dan,..sangat kering di tenggorokan (haus). Contohnya lapangan ini, luasnya kurang lebih cukup untuk membuat satu gedung. Dan apa itu?, ada yang sedang berlari menyusuri sisi lapangan?.

Mata _bluesapphire _ yang menatap lurus ke depan. Keringat terlihat mengalir di pelipisnya dan menetes, namun ia biarkan. Walaupun raganya berada di tempat, namun pikirannya entah melayang kemana.

'**Dan kau juga tidak boleh ikut dengan mereka!'**

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

'**Karena aku tidak suka.**'

Tangannya mengepal saat kata-kata yang telah keluar dari mulut pemuda _emo_ itu kembali terngiang di telinganya. Matanya menatap tajam entah pada siapa, hatinya sungguh bergetar hebat menahan amarah.

"Kakak!" panggil seseorang di seberang sana.

Pemuda ini menengok saat menyadari suara itu memanggilnya 'Kakak'.

"Hinata?" gumamnya.

"_Baka_ Naruto, untuk apa kau berlari di tengah terik matahari seperti ini?" Tanya Kiba yang juga menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab pertanayaan Hinata dan Kiba, dia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya saat ini. Bahkan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya semakin banyak namun masih ia biarkan begitu saja.

Di sisi lain, Hinata merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Kakak nya saat ini. Semenjak kejadian tadi, sikap Naruto jadi aneh.

"Kakak, sebaiknya hal ini kita bicarakan baik-baik dengan Sakura," saran Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut. Entah bagaimana caranya ia menjadi mengerti dengan apa yang di inginkan Kakak nya saat ini. Dan benar saja, hal itu sukses menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Naruto menatap Hinata.

Kiba yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka, kini membuka mulut, "Kau kan ketua Osis, masa hal sepele saja tidak tahu jalan keluarnya?" gertak Kiba.

Naruto mengerling, sedetik kemudian satu jitakan telah mendarat di kepala Kiba.

"_Ittai_!" rintih Kiba memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau pikir permasalahan seperti ini dapat di samakan dengan Organisasi sekolah?" geram Naruto.

Kiba hanya cemberut tidak jelas, sial sekali jika suatu saat nanti Naruto akan benar-benar menjadi Kakak iparnya. Tak ada kata 'Genjatan senjata' pastinya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis melihat kekonyolan kedua pemuda ini, lalu kembali menatap sang Kakak, "Bagaimana jika kita datang saja ke rumah Sakura?" saran Hinata.

"Nekat sekali kau Hinata, bagaimana jika nanti si _baka_ ini berkelahi dengan si _emo_ itu?" respon Kiba dengan wajah yang…menjijikan. *di tendang.

"Kan ada kau," jawab Hinata polos.

Kiba _sweetdropt _mendengar jawaban kekasihnya ini, sungguh polos Hinata baginya. Namun, bagaimana pendapat Naruto tentang saran yang di berikan Hinata?, dengan segera Kiba langsung melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Boleh juga, aku akan membicarakannya malam ini," ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"Kau yakin? kita akan datang ke tempat si Uciha itu?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana Hinata, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Naruto menoleh pada Hinata.

"Tentu," jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum.

Naruto tersenyum ramah pada Adiknya ini, lalu segera _mendathglare_ Kiba yang masih terdiam di tempat. "Kau juga harus ikut!, jika tidak aku akan menjitakmu seharian," ancam Naruto dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

Kiba menelan ludah saat mendengar ancaman Naruto, dia bukannya takut, tapi Naruto akan benar-benar melakukan apa yang sudah ia bicarakan. Tentu saja Kiba tidak mau hal itu terjadi, bisa-bisa kepalanya habis tak berbentuk.

"Kita berangkat pukul delapan," ujar Naruto seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut melihat sikap Kakaknya kembali seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa kau peduli sekali padanya?" Tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

Naruto terdiam, mencoba untuk mencerna pertanyaan Kiba, "Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Kiba?" gumam Hinata.

"Maksudku, apa kau menyukai Sakura?" jelas Kiba.

Naruto sedikit tersentak, bagaimana mungkin dia menyukai Sakura. Baru tadi pagi ia mengenal Sakura, masa sudah menaruh perasaan?.

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto seraya membalikkan badannya. "Aku, belum tahu itu." sambungnya.

Hinata mengerutkan alis saat melihat sikap Naruto, selama ini dia memang mengenal sosok Naruto dengan semua sikapnya, namun tidak dengan perasaannya. Dia belum mengerti bagaimana caranya sang Kakak merasakan hal yang di sebut dengan 'suka' atau 'cinta'.

"Mana mungkin kau belum mengerti tentang~" ujar Kiba tanpa ragu. "Arti sebuah cinta?" sambungnya.

Deg. Hati Naruto bergetar saat mengingat kata itu, satu 'kata' yang membawanya ke masa lalu yang penuh dengan penyesalan. Sebuah 'kata' yang juga menjadikan perasaannya bimbang akan arti sesungguhnya. Arti dari sebuah 'Cinta'.

Di sisi lain Hinata tahu, ya, tahu akan jawaban semua itu. dan Hinata pun tahu, mengapa hati sang Kakak bagaikan terbelenggu saat akan jujur tentang perasaannya. Hilang, karena ada bagian yang hilang dari hidupnya.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu, Kakak pasti akan mengerti," ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut. Sebuah kata yang sederhana namun sukses membuat Naruto tersenyum dalam diam.

Kiba menoleh pada Hinata, senyumanpun terukir di bibirnya, "Hinata, kau…" gumam Kiba.

"Terima kasih, Hinata." Ujar Naruto seraya membalikkan badan lalu tersenyum ramah.

/

/

~_skip time_~

/

/

"Ck, mana si _baka_ itu, sampai sekarang belum datang juga," decak Naruto saat melihat arah jarum jam sudah lewat dari angka delapan.

Hinata yang melihat gerutuan Kakaknya segera menenangkannya, "Sudahlah Kak, mungkin Kiba kerepotan mengurus Akamaru yang ingin ikut," ujar Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Haah, awalnya aku pun tidak mau merestui hubungan kalian, entah kenapa aku merasa Kiba lelet dalam melayani kekasihnya," ujar Naruto seraya menenyender di sofa.

Kini Naruto dan Hinata sudah berada di rumah, menunggu kehadiran si pria bercat merah di pipi itu. Entah berapa menit Naruto menugggu, namun belum kunjung datang. Di ruangan yang sedang di tempati oleh Naruto adalah ruang tamu, barang-barang di sana sangatlah sederhana, karena rumah ini pun sederhana. Ukurannya pas untuk memakai kurang lebih dua lapangan futsal.

Sebenarnya Naruto dan Hinata adalah dua bersaudara yang berasal dari keluarga ternama di jepang. Ya, sang raja dari Namikaze _corporation_ yang sudah mengungguli berbagai bidang teknologi di seluruh Jepang bahkan Dunia.

Naruto sendiri setelah awal memasuki pengajaran baru, dia mengusulkan pada orang tuanya untuk membuatnya mandiri. Dengan cara hidup sendiri untuk sementara. Padahal Naruto memiliki bakat lebih dalam bidang apapaun yang akan lebih memajukan perusahaan keluarganya. Namun sayang, sikap dewasanya telah melatihnya untuk membuat keputusan sendiri.

Lalu Hinata pun sama, sang adik dari Naruto ini menyetujui usul dari sang kakak lalu ikut menaunginya, tentu atas izin orang tua mereka. Hinata pribadi memiliki keahlian di bidang seni, lebih tepatnya pada seni musik. Mahir dalam memainkan biola dan piano dengan ritme yang cantik dan _professional_, namun ia lebih memilih sekolah pada bidang umum sama seperti kakaknya. Tujuannya agar lebih mengetahui tentang berbagai pelajaran yang berbeda dan memahaminya.

Ting Tong. Bel pun berbunyi, sontak Naruto segera berlari ke arah pintu dengan rasa ingin menghajar orang yang akan muncul di sana.

"Kauuuu…" saat itu pula Naruto segera melayangkan tangannya, namun terhenti saat orang dihadapannya menahannya.

"Eits, tenang dulu…" ujar pria bearcat itu.

"Kiba? Kenapa kau memakai pakaian resmi seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat penampilan Kiba yang sangat rapi, memakai _tuxedo_ hitam dengan dalaman kotak-kotak yang membuatnya terlihat _gentel_. Hoeeeek *di gampar

Kiba mendengus, "Aku di paksa menghadiri rapat di gedung Konoha malam ini, dan sekarang aku tidak bisa ikut menemani kalian ke rumah Sakura," ujar Kiba menjelaskan.

"Pertemuan apa?" Tanya Hinata menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Biasa, tentang program kerjasama Konoha dengan Negara bagian," jawab Kiba.

Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria, "Tak apa lah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan marah," ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku buru-buru,_ jaa ne_?" ujar Kiba seraya masuk ke dalam mobil _sport_ putih miliknya.

"Jaa," jawab Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Satu lagi, si Uciha itu juga di undang dalam rapat ini, dan mungkin saja kalian tidak akan bertemu dengannya jika tidak cepat-cepat," ujar Kiba memperingatkan, lalu segera tancap gas.

Alis Naruto berkerut, "Sasuke juga di undang dalam rapat?" ujar Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin dia juga pewaris dari _clan_nya kak," jawab Hinata.

Naruto terdiam, dia terus memikirkan siapa sebenarnya Sasuke. Bukankah yang akan mewarisi tahta dalam _clan_ Uciha adalah Itachi, kakak Sasuke. lalu kenapa malah si _emo_ itu yang di sebut sebagai pewarisnya.

'Aneh,' batin Naruto.

"Kalalu tidak cepat-cepat, kita tidak akan bertemu dengan Sasuke-_senpai_ loh," ujar hinata mengingatkan Naruto yang melamun.

Naruto pun terlonjak, "Akh, benar juga," ujar Naruto seraya mengambil kunci mobilnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum.

/

/

**Di Kediaman Uciha**  
/

/

"Sasuke-_kun_ ada rapat malam ini?" Tanya Sakura memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke yang serba rapi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar.

Mengetahui Sasuke akan pergi, Sakura segera menyodorkan teh hangat yang tadi sudah di buat olehnya, "Ini, minumlah dulu," ujar Sakura tersenyum ramah.

Sasuke melirik minuman itu sebentar lalu menoleh pada Sakura, "Jika kau yang meminumkannya padaku, aku mau." jawab Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Sasuke barusan. Tapi jika melihat ekspresi Sasuke dengan seringaiannya, tentu saja Sakura mengerti, karena dia bukan anak kecil lagi. dan karena itulah kini wajah Sakura memerah.

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke-_kun_," pinta Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat sikap Sakura, dia memang tidak sering menjahili Sakura, namun baginya itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Dan di sisi lain hal itu bukanlah candaan belaka. Dia menyukai Sakura, ya sangat menyukainya. Kenyataan bahwa Sakura bukanlah adik kandungnya, membuatnya yakin jika dia memiliki peluang besar untuk memiliki Sakura sama seperti laki-laki lain, bukan sebagai seorang kakak. Tapi sebagai kekasih.

"Aku tidak bercanda," gumam Sasuke seraya mendekati Sakura dengan gaya yang err~_cool_.

Jantung Sakura seraya ingin keluar dari tempatnya jika di desak dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sasuke selalu membuatnya bertingkah di luar nalurinya. Dia hanya bisa gelagapan dan berusaha mencari cara untuk menghindar. Saat Sasuke semakin mendekatinya, Sakura segera mencari alasan.

**Ting Tong**. Saat itu pula bel berbunyi di ruangan besar nan megah itu.

"Umm, biar aku yang membuka pintunya," ujar Sakura mencari alasan agar bisa menjauhi Sasuke.

"Biar pelayan saja yang…" kata-kata Sasuke terpotong dengan kalimat Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku saja," ujar Sakura seraya melangkah menjauhi Sasuke lalu pergi.

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan Sakura dari belakang dan bergumam,"'Entah kenapa aku merasa akan berat untuk mendapatkannya."

**Ting Tong**. Bel kembali berbunyi, menandakan sang tamu sudah ingin di jamu oleh sang pemilik (?). Sakura segera berlari kecil dan perlahan membuka pintu besar itu.

"Selamat ma…" kata-kata Sakura terhenti saat melihat sosok di hadapannya itu. "Na-Naruto-_senpai_?" ujarnya tergagap.

Naruto segera tersenyum ramah saat yang membuka pintu adalah Sakura sendiri. Dan bukan si _emo_ itu, mungkin ekspresi yang pertama kali ia keluarkan bukanlah senyuman, melainkan sebuah _Dathglare_ mematikan.

"Selamat malam, Sakura?" ujar Hinata muncul di belakang Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata juga ada, memangnya ada apa kalian datang kemari?" Tanya sakura penasaran.

Hinata merasa agak tidak nyaman, "Umm, ano Sakura, bolehkah kita bicara di dalam saja?" pinta Hinata sedikit berbisik.

Sakura terlonjak kaget saat mendengar penuturan Hinata barusan, merasa tidak enak dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang seharusnya ia jamu sebagai tamunya malam ini, dasar Sakura.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, silahkan masuk," ujar Sakura mempersilahkan.

"Terima kasih," ujar Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

Kini mereka tengah duduk di sofa yang berada di runagan tengah itu, Sakura duduk di sofa yang khusus sendiri, Naruto dan Hinata duduk di sofa panjang yang sama. Terasa empuk dan sejuk di dalam sini. Berbagai AC yang terpampang si seluruh sudut ruangan, menyajikan suhu yang sedang dan nyaman.

Di kediaman uciha ini sangat memperhatikan kenyaman tamu, di karenakan sang tamu tidak hanya kalangan sederhana, namun keseringan kali dari berbagai orang yang penting. Sebuah desain rumah, akh tidak, namun istana, yang menyatukan budaya Jepang dan era pertengahan di zaman _Prancis_. Barang-barangnya pun terkenal antik dan langka, memiliki nilai jual seni yang tinggi.

Namun kemewahan ini tidaklah dapat di rasakan seutuhnya oleh sang pemilik. Karena sebuah kebahagaiaan bukanlah hal yang berasal dari benda mati seperti itu bukan.

Mata _blueshappire_ milik Naruto menyapu semua pandangan tentang kediaman Uciha ini, ia tidak heran dan kaget, karena dirinya sendiri juga berasal dari kalangan yang sama. Namun aura yang ia rasakan sungguh berbeda, di kediaman sebesar ini hanya di tempati oleh tiga orang dan beberapa pelayan saja?.

"Lalu, apa tujuan Naruto_-senpai_ dan Hinata datang kemari?" Tanya Sakura setelah menyuruh satu pelayannya menyiapkan minuman.

Mata Naruto beralih pada Sakura, di perhatikannya penampilan Sakura malam ini, terlihat berbeda jika ia sedang berada di sekolah memakai seragam, kini Sakura memakai pakaian santai, dan itu terlihat…manis.

"Kakak, bicaralah." Ujar Hinata mengingatkan sang kakak.

Naruto terlonjak kaget lalu segera membenarkan jalan pikirannya. "Aa, _gomen-ne_," ujarnya salah tingkah.

Sakura hanya mengerutkan alis saat melihat sikap Naruto yang menurutnya, aneh.

"Apakah kakamu ada?" Tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

Sakura segera mengerti apa yang di maksud Naruto, "Umm maaf, sepertinya tidak bi-" kalimat Sakura terpotong saat sebuah suara terdengar di belakangnnya.

"Aku ada, memang ada perlu apa?" ujar Sasuke menatap sinis ke arah Naruto.

Naruto segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke berada dan kembali menatapnya sinis, Hinata segera merasakan aura yang dingin dari sang kakak dan merasa khawatir, sama seperti Sakura. Mereka takut ujung-ujungnya hanya akan berakhir dengan saling adu tinju. *_Boxing_ ekh?

"Aku kemari untuk meminta izin padamu," jawab Naruto kembali mengendalikan dirinya.

Alis Sasuke berkerut, "Izin untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Tentu untuk mengajaknya ke _disneyland_, kami telah sepakat akan pergi bersama Sakura besok." Jawab Naruto datar.

Sakura menoleh pada Naruto, dia merasa usaha Naruto akan sia-sia, datang kemari hanya untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Ck, manusia aneh, kau datang kemari hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu?" decak Sasuke.

Hinata segera menenangkan sang kakak saat Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu. Namun anehnya, Naruto tidak berekspresi apa-apa, "Kakak?" gumamnya.

"Aku mengerti ini konyol, namun tidakkah kau berpikir Sakura juga butuh hiburan walaupun sebentar, agar tidak penat dengan semua tugas sekolah dan…tugas sebagai calon pewaris Uciha?," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke sedikit kaget dengan penuturan Naruto barusan, dari mana ia tahu tentang informasi calon pewaris _clan_nya nanti?.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Sasuke." ujar Naruto seakan mengerti apa yang Sasuke pikirkan.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang tengah berdiri dan mengatakan hal yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

"Aku bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu, karena…" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. "Kita berdua sama," sambungnya.

Sontak Hinata menatap sang kakak yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya untuk memberi penjelasan yang tepat untuk Sasuke.

Alis Sakura berkerut, "Maksud Naruto-_senpai _?" Tanya sakura.

Naruto menoleh pada Sakura kemudian tersenyum, "Karena Hinata pun sama sepertimu, calon pewaris _clan_ Namikaze." Jawab Naruto.

Hinata tertegun melihat sang kakak membicarakan hal itu di depan orang yang bahkan baru ia kenal, bukankah ini adalah hal yang sangat rahasia di keluarga mereka. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke menatap Naruto tak percaya, sebuah tradisi yang _clan _Uciha lakukan bukanlah sesuatu yang bersifat turun menurun, ternyata masih ada yang memakai tradisi itu sama seperti mereka.

"Setelah kau tahu itu, aku harap kau juga mengerti, Sasuke." ujar Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke membuang muka lalu berdecih, "Laranganku pada Sakura bukan hanya karena dia calon pewaris selanjutnya dari _clan_ku, melainkan…" kalimat Sasuke terhenti saat mata _Onyx_ miliknya menatap sang _emerald_ yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Alis Naruto berkerut, "Melainkan apa?" Tanya Naruto meminta penjelasan.

Sebelum Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba bel pintu kembali berbunyi. Dan kali ini pelayanlah yang membukanya atas perintah Sakura. Keadaan kembali hening menunggu siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu. pertama yang mereka lihat adalah pria berparas sama seperi Sasuke, namun yang membedakan adalah garis kedewasaan yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Itachi-_nii_?" ujar Sakura saat mengetahui orang itu adalah kakaknya-Itachi-.

"Kalian ini, kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau mau pulang kemari?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada sebal.

"_Gomen-nee_, tadi sasuke-_kun_ bilang malam ini akan ada rapat di gedung Konoha, dan dia harus menghadirinya." Jawab Sakura seraya menghampiri Itachi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum ramah pada Sakura, "Sudahlah, aku tidak marah kok," ujarnya. Mata itachi kemudian menangkap dua sosok yang asing baginya. Alisnya pun berkerut saat melihat Naruto. "Hei, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu," ujar Itachi seraya menunjuk Naruto.

Naruto dan Hinata membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Ya, kita pernah bertemu saat rapat besar di Suna tahun lalu," jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum ramah.

Wajah Sakura merona saat kembali melihat senyuman itu, baginya hal itu adalah hal yang sangat di sukainya, karena terasa begitu nyaman untuk dilihat. Sasuke memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Sakura saat itu, dan ia pun berdecih tanda tak suka.

"Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto, dan ini adalah adikku," ujar Naruto seraya menoleh pada Hinata.

Hinata pun kembali membungkukkan badannya, "Nama saya Namikaze Hinata, salam kenal." Ujarnya tersenyum lembut.

"Oh ya, aku ingat, _clan_ Namikaze ya." ujar Itachi memebalas senyum keduanya. "ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Itachi yang kini sudah duduk bersama dengan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Umm ano, kami kemari ingin mengajak Sakura liburan besok." Jawab hinata agak canggung.

"Dan di sini kami ingin meminta izin pada kakaknya, Sasuke." sambung Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. _Onyx_ bertemu _bluesappihre_ saling menatap tajam.

Itachi hanya ber'oh' ria. "Dan apakah Sasuke sudah mengizinkannya?" Tanya Itachi pada Sakura.

Sakura gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, karena dia melihat pandangan sasuke begitu tajam padanya. Seolah menyuruhnya untuk diam dan tidak tahu apa-apa. "Itu, aku-" ujar Sakura terbata.

Mengerti keadaan Sakura, Naruto kembali ambil alih, "Belum, dan Sasuke tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas," ujar Naruto tanpa beban.

Hinata tidak habis pikir dengan sikap kakaknya sekarang, sejak pertama kemari dan bertemu dengan Sasuke, Naruto selalu mengatakan semua yang ingin ia ungkapkan, mau itu berdampak positif ataupun negative tanpa memikirkan situasinya. Apakah kini kakaknya itu memiliki penyakit darah tinggi?. Yang selalu ingin meluapkan kekesalan dan emosinya secara keseluruhan tanpa pandang arah.

Itachi pun menoleh pada sang adiknya itu, "Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak mengizinkan Sakura berlibur bersama mereka?" Tanya Itachi bingung.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi pembicaraan ini tanpa ekspresi apapun, "Karena aku tidak mau," jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto menatap Sasuke jengkel, "Benarkan, itu bukanlah alasan yang jelas." Tuduh Naruto.

Hinata dan Sakura hampir saja tertawa lepas jika kedua mulut mereka langsung ditutup oleh tangan masing-masing, kenapa?. Karena ekspresi Naruto saat mengatakan hal itu sangat lucu, seperti bocah yang sedang mengadu pada ibunya.

"Baka, kalimat apapun yang mengandung arti larangan, tetap saja memiliki alasan yang jelas." Ujar Sasuke membela diri.

"Sasuke," geram Itachi.

Melihat ekspresi Itachi yang seperti itu, mau tak mau Sasuke mengalah dan terdiam.

"Tapi, Sakura harus tetap ikut berlibur bersama kalian, dan Sasuke juga," ujar Itachi memutuskan sebelah pihak.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab sasuke seraya berdiri untuk pergi.

"Sasuke." geram Itachi lagi, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius kali ini.

Disisi lain meskipun Sasuke tidak melihatnya, namun ia tahu kakaknya itu sedang menggertak keras padanya. Dan dia tahu betul apa maksud Itachi.

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke seraya melanjutkan langkahnya, "Aku pergi," sambungnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke, 'terserah' adalah kata pengganti untuk 'Ya' bagi Sasuke. Mata _emerald_ miliknya terus memandangi kepergian Sasuke hingga sosoknya sudah benar-benar keluar dari rumah itu. Terpatri dengan jelas bahwa hatinya kini benar-benar senang telah mengetahui alasan mengapa sasuke bersikap seperti itu padanya. Namun, entah perasaan apa ini, masih ada sedikit kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan.

"Baiklah, besok kita berangkat!" ujar Naruto mengepalkan tanganya ke udara.

Hinata dan Sakura hanya terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Naruto. Itachi pun sama.

/

/

/

/

**.**

**Sakura Pov**

**.**

Aku merasakan kakiku terus berlari entah kemana, mata _emerald_ ini bergerak resah kesana kemari seperti waspada akan sesuatu yang sepertinya sedang aku hindari saat ini. Tanpa ku sadari napas ini memburu dengan cepat tak kala langkah ini tak tahu arah yang pasti.

"_Sakura,_" suara itu bergema di mana-mana.

Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti saat menyadari ada sosok yang menghadangku di depan sana. terlihat pancaran matanya menyiratkan ketidaksukaannya padaku. Matanya merah menyala, sungguh memilukan untuk di lihat. Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya karena di sekitar sosok itu di selimuti oleh aura hitam yang pekat. Tubuhku bergetar saat sosok itu mendekat padaku.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriakku ketakutan.

Namun sayang, sosok itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku. Langkahku terus mundur setap sosok itu semakin mendekatiku.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

Samar-samar aku melihat sosok itu menyeringai, "Dirimu," jawabnya.

Alisku berkerut, apa maksud dari jawabannya itu, diriku?. Yang dia mau adalah aku?.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura," ujarnya seraya berhenti melangkah, "Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyentuh apalagi mengambil hak milikku," sambungnya penuh amarah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau adalah milikku, untuk selamanya!" jawabnya lalu kembali melangkah mendekatiku.

Tubuhku kembali bergetar, "Hentikan, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" tanyaku frustasi.

.

"_Ingatlah, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku, bagaimanapun caranya_!"

.

"TIDAAAAAK!"

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" terdengar suara seseorang di sampingku.

Sontak aku menoleh, dan yang pertama aku lihat adalah mata _onyx_ nya yang kelam.

"Sasuke-_kun_," ujarku lirih seraya langsung memeluk sosok Sasuke di sampingku.

Perlahan Sasuke membalas pelukanku dengan lembut, seolah menenangkanku dengan belaian lembutnya. Ya, aku senang di perlakukan olehnya seperti ini, aku selalu merasa tenang. Dia adalah sosok kakak yang sempurna bagiku.

Selang beberapa detik, aku segera melepaskan pelukanku lalu mendongkak ke arah Sasuke. "Aku hanya mimpi buruk," ujarku seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia hanya menatapku datar lalu beranjak pergi. "Ayo sarapan, bukankah hari ini kau mau pergi?" ujarnya tanpa menoleh padaku.

Tunggu dulu, mau pergi katanya?. Oh ya ampun aku lupa, hari ini kan aku dan teman-teman akan pergi ke _Disneyland_, tempat yang sangat aku sukai. Ternyata mimpi itu sangat memiliki pengaruh besar padaku, sehingga otakku ini tidak bisa mengingat hal yang penting. Sungguh mimpi yang keterlaluan.

.

**.Sakura Pov End.**

.

Setelah merapikan diri, Sakura segera turun untuk sarapan dengan Itachi dan juga Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Senyumanpun tak pernah luput ia berikan pada kedua kakaknya itu.

"Ohayou," sapa Sakura tersenyum ramah seraya duduk di bangku samping Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Sakura-_chan_," seperti biasa Itachi pun membalasnya dengan ramah.

Namun tidak dengan Sasuke, dia tetap fokus pada sarapannya, mereka pun sudah tidak heran lagi dengan sikap cueknya itu.

"Tumben kau bangun telat, biasanya langsung ada di dapur sebelum kita berdua bangun," ujar Itachi membuka pembicaraan.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, ia mengingat kembali mimpi itu, karena mimpi itulah yang membuatnya telat bangun pagi ini.

"Mungkin hanya kelelahan,"

"Makanya, jangan terlalu bersemangat." Ingat Itachi sambil melahap _sandwich_ miliknya.

Sakura hanya cengengesan, mata _emerald_nya kini beralih pada sosok _emo_ yang kini tengah mengunyah sarapannya dalam diam. "Sasuke-_kun_ tetap ikut pergi kan?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar lalu kembali ke posisi semula, "Pergi kemana?" gurau Sasuke.

Itachi mengerling, "Sasuke." geram Itachi.

Sasuke hanya menutup matanya dengan tenang, "Iya aku tahu," jawabnya datar.

Sakura hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah kedua kakaknya ini, walaupun terbilang tidak terlalu harmonis, namun ini sudah cukup baginya.

.Drrt.

Selang beberapa detik ponsel Sakura bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dengan segera Sakura membuka pesan itu.

**O85xxxxxxxxx**

**To : Sakura**

"**Aku dan teman-teman akan menjemputmu, tolong katakan juga pada Sasuke, kita semua akan berangkat bersama.**

**Tunggu ya?"**

**From : Naruto**

Sakura menyerngit, 'Lho, bukankah Naruto-_senpai_ tidak memiliki nomor ponselku?' batin Sakura. namun pikirannya tentang Hinata segera muncul. "Mungkin Hinata yang memberikannya," gumam Sakura seraya tersenyum.

Itachi memperhatikan mimik wajah Sakura, "Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

Sakura mendongkak, "Ano, kata Naruto-_senpai_ kita akan pergi bersama, mereka sedang menuju kemari." Jawab Sakura senang.

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura, "Aku tidak mau kalau harus bersama dengan mereka, lebih baik aku berangkat sendiri saja." ujarnya dingin.

Sakura mulai putus asa, bagaimana ini, bukankah acaranya pergi bersama ke taman hiburan?. Ya namanya bersama tentu harus ramai-ramai. Akh dia lupa, Sasuke kan sangat benci keramaian.

"Jika pergi sendirian, itu bukan liburan namanya," ujar Itachi melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya berdecih lalu kembali melahap sarapannya, sedangkan Sakura masih bingung mau membalas pesan Naruto seperti apa. Sedangkan belum ada keputusan yang pasti kalau Sasuke mau berangkat bersama atau tidak. melihat kebingungan Sakura, Itachi segera buka mulut.

"Sakura, bilang saja kalian setuju untuk pergi bersama," ujar Itachi tersenyum. "Jangan hiraukan si _baka emo_ ini." Sambungnya melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke segera _mendathglare_ Itachi karena telah mengatainya, sedangkan Sakura segera mengembangkan senyuman lalu mengetik untuk membalas pesan dari Naruto.

**To : Naruto-**_**senpai**_

"**Iya, aku dan Sasuke-**_**kun**_** akan menunggu, terima kasih karena mau menjemput kami ^^"**

**From : Sakura**

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, ponsel Sakura kembali bergetar.

**To : Sakura**

"**Yosh, Sama-sama ^^, hei kami sudah ada di depan gerbang rumahmu,"**

**From : Naruto**

Setelah membaca itu Sakura langsung bangkit, "Itachi-_nii_, mereka sudah sampai," ujar Sakura.

"Yasudah, segera siap-siap dan berangkat." Ujar Itachi yang ikut berdiri dan berminat membantu Sakura.

Namun Sasuke masih saja duduk disana, seakan tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Hei_ Baka Ototou_, cepat bersiap!" perintah Itachi yang sudah geram melihat sikap Sasuke pagi ini.

"Aku tahu, _Baka no Itachi_," jawab Sasuke cuek.

Sakura sudah berada diambang pintu, menunggu Sasuke yang berjalan kearahnya. Rasanya Sakura benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera pergi ketaman hiburan itu.

"Kau naik mobilku saja," ujar atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "Sasuke-_kun_, kita akan berangkat bersama-sama kan?" tanyanya menatap mata _onyx_ itu.

"Benar, kalian harus berangkat bersama dengan mereka," ujar Itachi seraya menyambar kunci mobil dari tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke men_dathglare_ Itachi, "Aku tidak mau bergabung dengan mereka." Ujarnya dingin.

"Aku tidak mau tahu," jawab Itachi seraya tersenyum pada Sakura.

'_Arigatou_ Itachi-_nii _,' batin Sakura senang.

"Ck," decak Sasuke.

/

/

/

/

Dua mobil _Sport_ putih dan _orange_ ini terlihat sedang menyusul satu sama lain, sorak sorai senang terdengar dari mobil putih, namun kebalikan dari mobil _Sport orange_ sebelahnya. Hanya teriakan-teriakan histeris dari kedua gadis yang kini saling berpelukan saking takut dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata sipengendara.

Pemuda berambut _emo _hanya mendecak karena teriakan dua gadis itu, sedangkan sipemuda _blonde_ hanya tersenyum geli.

"KAKAK, TOLONG TURUNKAN KECEPATANNYA!" ujar Hinata, lebih tepatnya perintah.

Sakura sedari tadi hanya memeluk Hinata erat, beraharap ia tidak akan jatuh dengan goncangan hebat didalam mobil itu.

Naruto tertawa lepas, "Kita kan sedang balapan, jadi mana mungkin kecepatannya standar." Jawab Naruto yang menyetir.

'Dasar bodoh, balapan juga tidak mungkin menyetir semena-mena begini.' Batin Sasuke kesal, ia hanya melirik tajam pada Naruto disampingnya.

Naruto pun sadar Sasuke merasa tak nyaman dengan gayanya menyetir. "Tenang Sas, aku sudah memiliki SIM kok," ujar Naruto diiringi tawanya.

'Ck, sok akrab sekali dia.' Batin Sasuke.

Kecepatan kedua mobil itu agak menurun saat sudah mendekati tujuan mereka, ya _Disneyland_. namun jeritan Hinata dan Sakura kembali terdengar saat Naruto memarkir mobilnya dengan cara memutar 180derajat dengan cepat. Tak ayal Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih tenang kini memegang erat pegangan didekat kaca mobil. Mata _Onyx_nya men_Dathglare_ Naruto yang masih menunjukkan wajah tak berdosanya.

Hinata dan Sakura merosot kebawah bangku mobil dengan lemas, napas mereka terengah-engah saat mengetahui cara menyetir Naruto yang tak wajar, sungguh gila.

"Sudah sampai~e? kalian kenapa?" Tanya Naruto saat menengok kebangku belakang dimana Sakura dan Hinata berada. Hinata dan Sakura hanya menatap tajam Naruto bersamaan.

"Kenapa sih?" Tanya Naruto masih dengan tampang bodohnya *dirasengan

Sasuke melepas sabuk pengamannya, "Pulangnya biar aku saja yang menyetir." Ujarnya seraya keluar dari mobil, "Ayo Sakura, kita sudah sampai." Sambung Sasuke seakan menyuruh Sakura keluar dari mobil.

Hinata dan Sakura saling membantu untuk berdiri dan keluar dari mobil, diikuti Naruto dari belakang.

'Memangnya ada yang salah dengan caraku menyetir ya?' batin Naruto yang masih belum sadar juga.

"Yo Naruto, setelah ini kita akan berpencar, setelah pukul empat sore kita segera kumpul lagi disini." Ujar Kiba yang muncul bersama teman-temannya dari mobil _Sport_ putih itu. "Aku akan pergi dengan Hinata, kau dengan yang lain," sambungnya hendak menarik tangan Hinata, namun segera ditangkis oleh Naruto.

"Kau pikir siapa kau, hah? berani memutuskannya secara sepihak." Ujarnya seraya menjitak kepala Kiba.

"Aku pikir itu masuk akal," ujar Sasuke datar.

Kiba menatap Sasuke berterimakasih, 'Wah dia sependapat denganku.'

Sakura melirik Sasuke, alisnya berkerut. "Tumben Sasuke-_kun_ sependapat dengan orang lain," gumamnya.

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke, "Maksudmu?"

"Kiba pergi bersama Hinata, kau dengan teman-temanmu, dan aku bersama Sakura." jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura tercengang, tidak disangka Sasuke ingin pergi bersamanya. Dia hanya berpikir kalau Sasuke akan pergi menjauh dari keramaian, meninggalkannya sendiri bersenang-senang dengan Hinata dan yang lainnya. Ternyata perkiraannya meleset.

"Enak saja kau bicara, kalau aku hanya dengan teman-temanku lalu~" perkataannya terpotong, ia menutup mulutnya sendiri saat ia merasa perkataannya akan membuat masalah. Mata _Bulesapphire_nya melirik Sakura disamping Sasuke, ia merasa aneh, kenapa perasaannya begini? Kenapa ia ingin pergi bersama Sakura saja?, dan kenapa juga ia harus kesal saat Sasukelah yang ingin mengajak Sakura.

Ia terlalu bodoh jika harus mengatakan '**Aku ingin pergi bersama Sakura**' memang siapa dirinya?. Hanya akan membuat malu saja. tapi apakah dia siap jika benar-benar Sasuke pergi bersama Sakura? bersenang-senang dengan semua~

"Kakak? bagaimana?" pertanyaan Hinata membuat Naruto kembali dari pikirannya.

Mata sebiru langit itu melihat Hinata yang memandangnya, meminta jawaban yang pasti. "Umm, ba-baiklah kalau begitu." Jawabnya menghela napas.

Setelah mendengar itu, Kiba langsung menarik tangan Hinata memasuki kawasan taman hiburan itu, sebelumnya Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura dan mengatakan 'Sampai jumpa lagi, aku pergi dulu'.

Sakura melirik Sasuke, "Sasuke-_kun_, kita pergi?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Tentu." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh seraya meraih tangan Sakura. tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh, kenapa tangan Sakura begitu besar?. Sasuke menoleh kebelakang, dan alangkah kagetnya saat mengetahui bahwa yang ia genggam adalah tangan Naruto, yang kini tengah nyengir kuda kearahnya. Dengan sigap Sasuke pun melepaskannya. "Kenapa kau masih ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa, kau yang salah telah membuatku harus pergi sendiri tanpa Hinata." Jawab Naruto seraya berjalan disamping Sakura.

"Lho, bukankah ada teman-teman Naruto-_senpai_?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Mereka terlalu risih, aku kan ingin pergi dengan tenang." Jawabnya seraya menatap _emerald_ didepannya dengan _intens_.

Sakura hanya membuang muka saat Naruto menatapnya begitu. Sedangkan Sasuke, matanya begitu sakit saat melihat Sakura tersipu malu karena sikap Naruto yang menggodanya.

"Cih, mati saja kau jika ingin pergi dengan tenang." Ujar Sasuke tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik Sakura pergi.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam, "Enak saja kau bicara, aku tidak mau tahu, aku ingin pergi bersama Sakura." ujar Naruto polos.

Sakura hanya menatap bingung Naruto, tarikan Sasuke begitu cepat sehingga langkahnya juga sama cepatnya saat Naruto menghampiri mereka. Dan alhasil mereka saling kejar-kejaran.

"Hei tunggu aku!" ujar Naruto yang tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke.

"Cih siapa juga yang ingin mengajaknya." Decak Sasuke kesal.

Sakura masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, Naruto ingin pergi bersamanya?, sungguh pernyataan yang membuat hatinya berdebar-debar.

"Sakura, kita main itu yuk?" ajak Naruto seraya menarik tangan kiri Sakura, sedangkan tangan kanan Sakura masih digenggam oleh Sasuke.

"A-ano, itu."

"Tidak boleh!" bentak Sasuke seraya kembali menarik tangannya, alhasil Naruto pun ikut tertarik dan sedikit menabrak Sakura. Ups, kini Sakura terhimpit didada bidang kedua pemuda tampan ini.

/

/

/

/

To Be ConTiNued

**Review Caracters**

Naruto : "Hahahahahahahaha!" *gila

Sakura : "Jangan begitu, Naruto." *dathglare

Author : "Hiks, jangan tertawakan aku!" *sebeeeeeeeel

Sasuke : "Hei, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" *lola (dichidori)

Naruto : "Teme, kau ini lemot sekali sih!"

Sasuke : "Kubunuh kau! ayo beritahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sakura : "Begini,.." (belum selesai ngomong)

Author : "JANGAAAAN!" *lebay gila

Sakura : "Apaan sih, biarkan saja semuanya tahu kau itu ceroboh bin bodoh." *dalem banget

Author : "Huwaaaaaaaaaa, aku kan gax sengaja." *pupy eyes

Naruto : "Begini Teme, si author kita ini salah publish cerita," *angkat bicara

Sasuke : "Maksudnya?" *lemoooooooooot (dichidori)

Naruto : "Yang seharusnya dipublish adalah cerita **Black and White chapter 3**, ekh

malah nyambung ke **My Baby Doll chapter 3**, para Readers kan bingung."

Sasuke : "Hei baka author, memangnya ada apa sampai bisa seperti itu?" *tumpang kaki

Author : "Ano, saat itu aku sedang tidak pokus, dan publishnya terburu-buru." *pundung

Sakura : "Sudahlah, ayo minta maaf." *tumben dewasa

Author : "Umm, minna-chan, author minta maaf ya atas kesalahan publishnya, dan sampai

Membuat kalian bingung akan jalan ceritanya." *Hiks, nangis tersedu-sedu

Naruto : "Cup cup cup, sudah sudah, mereka sudah memaafkanmu kok," *sotoy

Author : "Naru-kun? kau…ternyata...baik sekali." *memandang sang bluesapphire

Naruto : "Idiih baru tahu ya? tidak hanya baik, aku juga kan sangat tampan." *lebayyyyy

Author : "Hoeeeek!" *paraaah

Naruto : "Kurang asam kau!"

Sasuke : "Sudahlah aku mau pergi saja, berlama-lama dengan kalian aku bisa ikut gila."

Sakura : "Termasuk aku? Sasuke-kun?" *sedih

Sasuke : *menatap Sakura penuh arti

Author : "Rekam akh, saat-saat yang langka." *ngeluarin handycam

Naruto : *BT Bangeeeeeeuut

Sakura : "Aku yakin, kau pasti peduli pada…" *belum selesai ngomong

Sasuke : "Ya, kau juga termasuk, Sakura," *langsung minggat

Sakura : *mangap

Naruto & Author : "BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *puas banget

Sakura : *dathglare "SHANAAROOOOOOOOOOOOOO" *tahulah apa yang terjadi

Sasuke : 'Padahal, termasuk dalam arti apa dulu, dasar tidak pikir panjang," *cieeeeee

**A/N : "oy oy oy, hehehehe, jebo apa gax sih ni cerita?, kayaknya banyak typo banget yo?. Hahahahahaha. Haaaaah yaudah deh, yang penting chapter kali ini selesai. Happy review jja dch. ^^ moga minna-**_**chan**_** suka.**

**Maaf ya, sekali lagi maaf (_ _) publish yang kemarin salah, dan ini yang benarnya. Lain kali gax akan diulang deh, ^.^.**

**Sampai ketemu lagi di**_**Nextchapter**_** yoooooo….**

**Dewa Mata Nochi Hodo**


End file.
